


Cheesecake and Friendship

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: They get together for cheesecake.





	Cheesecake and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I won nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Happy International Friendship Day and National Cheesecake Day!

Jason grins as Billy considers the restaurant they’re waiting for the others at. Billy shakes his head. Jason attempts a smirk, this is a good idea, he knows it is.

“Cheesecake for National Cheesecake day with all our friends because it’s International Friendship day,” Billy summarizes. “Seems a bit…”

“Cheesy?” Jason supplies.

Billy presses his lips together for a brief moment as he’s holding a laugh in before he tells Jason, “Your pun was a bit cheesy.”

“But you thought it was funny,” Jason points out. “Besides the cheesecake is half off.”

“Zack can’t show,” Trini announces as she and Kim join them.

“His mom isn’t feeling well and he doesn’t want to leave her,” Kim explains as she continues texting.

“What does he want?” Billy asks. “We could bring it to him.”

“Good idea.” Jason nods. He doesn’t want to leave Zack out.

“Check to see if his mom is up for a visit,” Trini adds.

“Or we could just drop off,” Billy concludes.

“Right,” Kim agrees. “I’ll ask if his mom wants a slice too.”

“I should get my mom a slice too,” Billy say, clearly thinking out loud. “Would he let me use his fridge?”

“Do they need us to pick up anything besides cheesecake?” Trini asks.

Kim nods her agreement and continues texting for a moment. She looks up at them. “Have their order. She’s offering to pay us when we get there.”

“Our treat?” Jason asks. They quickly agree.

“Also, we’re the best,” Kim grins.

“Are you saying that or is Zack saying that?” Trini teases.

Kim holds out her phone. “We are the best in all caps.”

“Sounds about right,” Trini says as she moves to open the door.

As they head in Billy leans closer to Jason and whispers, “Now it doesn’t seem so cheesy.”

“Even though we’re all going to end up cuddling and eating cheesecake?” Jason asks.

“I don’t remember agreeing to cuddle.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Jason reassures.

“We do seem to end up dogpiled on top of each other lately,” Billy considers.

“It’s a thing,” Jason agrees.

“Are you two going to debate or are we going to get food?” Trini asks pointedly from where she’s standing near the counter.  
Kim stares at the cheesecakes on display. “They all look so good.”

“This is the part where I remind you you’re only allowed one slice,” Trini says as she pokes Kim in the arm.

“Thanks for agreeing to that,” Kim says licking her lips. “I really do want more than one.”

“One or none Kim,” Trini tells her firmly.

“We can put our order in while you decide,” Billy offers.

Kim nods, eyes darting between the options.

“Good idea?” Jason asks Billy.

“Best idea,” Billy smiles as they step up to the counter.


End file.
